Nighttime Worries
by NickyLee308
Summary: Ginny Potter has worries that every mom/wife has at some point. Rated Mature just in case. Implies child making. Please review!


A/N: This has only been edited by myself, so if there are grammar/spelling errors, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this.

Nighttime Worries

Ginny Potter was no stranger to sleep deprivation, though she could usually blame it on 7 month old James Sirius. But tonight was different. In the last two weeks, James had finally started sleeping through the night so she couldn't blame this deprivation on him anymore. She was laying awake, just watching the clock, with so many thoughts running through her head she could hardly keep them straight. She sighed as Harry draped an arm possessively across her hips. Closing her eyes, she tried to organize her thoughts. She immediately went back to their conversation at dinner.

"What time did James get you up this morning, Gin?" Harry asked while scooping out a spoonful of corn.

"Just shortly after you left. Around 8:00."

"Excellent, you must feel great! I know I've been feeling better lately without those 3 am feedings. Ron even said I was concentrating better at work." Harry responded.

"Well, I'm still feeling a little tired."

"Maybe you're getting too much sleep." Harry said. Ginny just shrugged at this, unsure what to say next.

She knew he was stressed at work. They had caught the remaining Death Eaters in the last few months, but he still had a lot of paper work to complete for all the captures. She also knew that his boss would be retiring in a year and a half and he was up against one of the more senior Aurors for the promotion. He needed his sleep. He didn't need anymore distractions, especially at home.

She tried rolling over. She was able to flip to her back before Harry tightened his grip on her and then continued snoring. They had become careless in the last two weeks. They would sometimes use the contraceptive charm, but other times they were too in the moment to remember. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty, it certainly wouldn't be her fault since they both forgot, but she control the heavy sinking feeling sitting in her stomach. She should have paid more attention. She should have realized how much additional stress this could put on her husband. And she has a 7 month old, who is a good baby, but already has a mischievous look in his eyes. Would she be able to handle two babies under the age of two?

And it's not like she can just walk into St. Mungo's without anyone finding out. Between being a professional chaser for the Harpies for several years and being Mrs. Harry Potter, she can't go anywhere in the Wizarding World without being noticed. Reporters would have a field day if she even went close to St. Mungo's. They had started rumors three months ago when she went to visit George there when he got on the wrong end of one of his prototypes for the shop. Harry had read the headline and immediately rushed home, furious that she hadn't told him first. She laughed, explained and promised that next she ended up pregnant she'd tell him first before going to St. Mungo's.

"_Stop worrying about it, Ginny. You don't know that you're pregnant yet. You could be worrying over nothing. Don't say anything to Harry before you know for sure. There's no point in making him panic if you're not actually pregnant." _she said to herself. This didn't really make her feel any better, but maybe if she kept telling herself this she'd eventually believe it. She felt Harry shift a bit in his sleep, hugging her to him a little bit harder when she realized his arm was laying across her bladder.

She had been laying awake for over an hour. She knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep now that she realized she had to go to the bathroom. So she slowly and carefully removed herself from Harry's grasp and after straightening her nightie, padded softly across the room and into the hall. After going to the bathroom, she crept into the nursery to check on James. There were several charms on his crib to let them know if he needed anything, but Ginny couldn't help but worry that one would go wrong some day. She looked into his crib to see him laying on his side, sucking on his thumb and lightly snoring. She watched him for another minute before going back to bed.

As she slid back under the covers, Harry immediately reached out for her, bringing her close to his chest again. Harry didn't normally like to cuddle. He always complained that cuddling made him too warm to sleep. She wanted to ask him if something was on his mind, but knew he wouldn't appreciate being woken at 1 o'clock in the morning.

She sighed, wishing she could turn her brain off. She needed someone to talk to about everything. Normally she would go to her mother or Hermione, but her mum couldn't keep her mouth shut and Hermione had been acting quite strange the past couple months. She let her mind drift over that thought for a few minutes. She wouldn't be surprised if Hermione was pregnant. She had mentioned at her past birthday that her and Ron had decided to start trying. She shook those thoughts from her head. Even if Hermione wasn't pregnant, she'd force Ginny to tell Harry her fears. Hermione didn't approve of any secrets in a marriage. Her other three sister-in-laws wouldn't be much help as they enjoyed family gossip as much as her mum. Luna would just tell her that some strange creature was floating in her ears and then change the subject. She wondered if it would be insensitive to go talk to Hannah since her and Neville don't have any children yet. Maybe she'd go out to a muggle cafe tomorrow and just tell some random waitress. Yes, she decided, that's what she'd do. She'd go out and tell a random stranger that she is afraid she's pregnant. Nothing bad could happen from that, right?

As Ginny formed her plan for tomorrow, she finally started drifting to sleep. Her last conscious thought was hoping that James would sleep until 8 o'clock or later.

Two weeks later, Ginny Potter dressed James Sirius in a shirt that had "Big Brother" written across it, hoping that Harry would be excited. Reflecting back to her day in Muggle London, she could honestly say she was happy to run into a pregnant Astoria Malfoy. She turned out to be a blessing for Ginny by offering to go with her to buy a muggle pregnancy test and then offering her the idea of breaking the news to Harry. Ginny smiled thinking about her new friend. She had a feeling she would be seeing much more of the witch in the upcoming years. Maybe their children, along with Ron and Hermione's, would be friends when they go off to Hogwarts. She pushed these thoughts out of her head when she heard the floo activate and Harry yell out he was home.

"Are you ready to go surprise Daddy, James?" The little boy smiled a big gummy smile and bounced a little as Ginny picked him up. She knew it may not be the best time to have another baby, but she knew this child would be as loved as James Sirius.

**A/N: This little plot bunny came to me last night while I was trying to fall asleep. It's not my best work, it seemed much better when I was thinking of it at 1am, but I decided to try to put it on paper anyway. My worries became Ginny's worries. I've never considered writing about Ginny, but thought I'd give it a shot. Hopefully I didn't botch it up too much. Please review, they keep me motivated to write more!**


End file.
